


Burned

by Takai13sama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takai13sama/pseuds/Takai13sama
Summary: "I'll see you in the next life, my love."





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> I am so...so...sorry. this is extremely short, and I'm sorry but this feel finished to me and I wouldnt be able to write anymore on it anyway. I feel free to let me know if you cried with me! It's sad but beautiful all the same. Enjoy!
> 
> Original prompt:
> 
> "He kissed his brow as the world around them burned. “I'll see you in the next life, my love.” "

The sky today looked beautiful. The bright orange all around them made the deadened trees look almost majestic. Regal, perhaps. Dean didn’t really know--all he did know was the world was ending and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

The love of his life stood beside him, looking at him with worry and love shining bright. 

“Are you ok, Dean?” he asked cautiously.

“I’m about to die, Cas. We both are. But I’m as ok as I can be, I suppose,” he said softly. Castiel pulled him in and hugged him tight. 

“I love you. More than the moon and the stars and all the planets and cosmos. My love could not be contained by any surface of any planet nor star.” He cupped Dean’s cheeks softly and, ignoring the tears freely flowing down Dean’s face, kissed his forehead softly.

“Cas,” Dean choked out before he pulled on Castiel’s favorite trench coat for a deep kiss. “I love you,” he whimpered as Castiel held him close.

The explosion of the atmosphere chose to start then. 

The beginning of the end.

It would only take moments before they would perish in the heat of no atmosphere.

Castiel quickly kissed his forehead again and pulled back to look Dean in the eyes. With his cheeks still cupped, Dean only had time to hear Castiel’s last words before the world went black.

“I’ll see you in the next life, my love.”


End file.
